In the process of shipping one or more articles in a container, dunnage products typically are placed in the container to fill voids and to protect the articles during shipment. Such dunnage products can be made of plastic, such as air bags or bubble wrap, or paper, such as a crumpled paper dunnage product. Some examples of machines that convert plastic or paper sheets into dunnage products include U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,950,433 and 7,220,476. Exemplary crumpled paper dunnage conversion machines include U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,177,697 and 8,114,490.
As these machines advance a sheet of paper or plastic through their respective conversion assemblies that convert the sheet stock material into relatively less dense dunnage products, sometimes the material will jam in some component of the machine. The jam can occur before or after the stock material is converted into a dunnage material. When a jam occurs, the operator must stop the machine to clear the jam, and discard any damaged material in the process.